I knew you were Trouble
by storyhook723
Summary: Cora and Hook have just arrived in Storybrooke and get straight to action. Cora wants Hook to kidnap Emma and bring the savior to her so she can have her newfound magic, in return Hook can get his revenge on Rumple. Little does he know that once he has her, his plans that were originally set in stone begin to unravel before his eyes. Captain Swan ,may become rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic on here so please pardon me if I make any mistakes. If this chapter goes over well, I'm hoping to make it a biggish story with a chapter or two per week. I just love Captain Swan! Enjoy and please don't be afraid to comment!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deal

As the fog began to lift, a small town could be seen in the distance as the Jolly Roger sailed on. Hook waited patiently and had a look of calm on his face, but the gears of revenge in his head had started to turn at a mad pace. Only once did he turn his glance away from the town when Cora appeared next to him.

"Welcome to storybrooke Captain", she said with a cold smirk as she strode past him. Her gaze never leaving the town ahead of them, "the saddest little village in this week world and yet it is the one my daughter chooses to reign over …or at least try to." A laugh escaping her lips that chilled even the dreaded Captain Hook to the bone.

"Well the _Charmings _here have a good hold on their outstandingly, awful traits of being do gooders, manipulators, Liars, pains in the-"

"I see someone is still not over being tricked by that silly woman", she said.

"We both know she isn't just some weak woman. She bested me twice and with her newfound magic, she's a threat that we should pay attention to." Hook glared at her.

The swan girl proved to have a lot more spirit in her then Hook expected. He respected her bravery that was a given, but there was something else there he couldn't-

"Hook!" Cora said suddenly in front of him. "Do you intend to listen to my plan or stand there like a hazed scoundrel!"

Hook gave her his famous smile "what is it you said m'lady?"

"Her magic is indeed strong which is why we're going to take it; after you kidnap her that is" she said returning to a calm smile.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it is the only way if you're still hell bent on your revenge for Rumple"

Hook's smile faded away quickly as he took in her words. _The Hell I'm going to let some witch stand in my way! 300 years had been long enough to wait to avenge him for taking my love and now I'm closer than ever_. "If you think I'm just going to-"

"Oh I don't think anything Captain, I know. Until you bring me the little Savior there will be a spell cast on Rumple to make him invisible to you. You shall not see your Crocodile, Lay a finger on him, or hear him. You won't be able to know he's there even if stands before you. Now call me a simple witch, but a spell like that could ruin a very thought through plan like your centuries old one." She turned away with a cold smile.

Alright now he was channeling a fire in him that could put the depths of Hell to shame. His crew began to hurry about around them as they prepared to drop the anchor. Instead of just strutting up into town and proclaiming their presence to people as Hook had wanted, Cora had then hide the ship near a shore guarded by the thick forest .

He made to protest to her evil plan, but the look on her face told him there was no stopping her at this point. "So, do we have a deal?" She raised her arm straight out with her hand open to him already knowing his answer.

"Bloody hell you stupid bitseach!" he roared in anger.

"Now calling me a Bitch in a different language isn't going to help you here I'm afraid."

"Fine I'll go along with your bloody plan and then I get my revenge you hear?" She gave him a gentle nod and he shook hands with her securing the deal. "Well now that we have that settled out, it's time I take my leave. You have one week to bring her to me while I go visit my Regina and get back her throne." She started to turn away when Hook caught her arm.

"One Week? What am I going to do with her for a week?" He asked. _The girl had already made a fool out of him twice in a matter of hours. What could she do in a whole week?_

She shrugged out of his arm and started walking, only glancing at him once more, "Oh I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself Captain." And with that she was gone, disappeared into dark smoke.

_Well this should be a fun week_ he thought with a slight grin.

* * *

-Since Emma had gotten home, she had been stuck at work with a pile high of paper work. She had been thankful to Davi- _No Dad now_, she thought. She was really going to have to get used to the whole Mom and Dad thing soon, but anyways she was thankful for him taking on the sheriff role while she was gone. She just wished he could have used his fists for writing not for punching sometimes.

She had dropped off Henry at Mary Margret and Dav- _Wait god damit! Mom and Dad ,Emma! Mom and Dad! _She was definitely going to have to work on that. She had dropped Henry off at her _Parent's_ new house so that he could help them settle in and bond with them some more.

Since Regina had helped them, Emma was willing to let her be in Henry's life because she knew Regina truly did love him. She had a mother's love for him which led Emma to allow her to have Henry two nights of the week and some time in between. The queen had actually been very grateful to Emma's surprise.

Emma sighed as she entered the sheriff station, It was late and she was tired ,but the paper work was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

She looked over to the tiny clock on the corner of her desk. _2:43? Have I really been here that long?! I haven't even made a dent in the pile!...well this sucks. _She groaned and put her head on the desk when she heard a crash from the hallway. She grabbed her gun and ran to see what it was.

When she got there, a glass bottle was broken on the floor. She bent down to get a closer look when the smell of rum overtook her senses. "What the-", Was all she could get out before someone grabbed her from behind and pushed cloth into her face.

The cloth was definitely laced with something because she started to sway and dark blotches clouded her vision.

"Miss me Love?" His voice rang in her ears as her blood turned to ice; one word blazing through her mind before the darkness took her.

_Hook_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 1 with a villain named Hook

Emma could feel the sun beating down on her as she slowly woke up. It was one of those mornings were she decided to keep her eyes closed and hope sleep would return instead of the day. The sun waking her up should have been her first clue that something was very different this morning.

_That's weird my alarm clock should have started it's wave of verbal terror before the sun was even up…..oh shit I'm gonna be late to work! And I have all that stupid paperwork to do from last night- woah woah woah wait! Last night there was a crash and rum- HOOK!_

Her eyes shot open to what was most definitely not her bedroom. She tried to leap up off the bed but was immediately awarded with a sharp pain in her left wrist. She looked over to discover that she was handcuffed- _with her handcuffs_- to a post on the bed she was lying down on.

"What the hell?"

"It's about bloody time", Emma jumped at the voice but the pain in her wrist put her straight back down into her sitting position on the bed. She looked over to see hook sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Why am I handcuffed? And what the hell do you think you're doing?", she really didn't care about the pain anymore as her anger took over and began struggling with the cuffs. 

"I think what we should be really asking, love, is what you're still doing asleep in bed with what a glorious day it is!" He walked over to the window by the bed that was covered by a thin curtain which he proceeded to rip down and blind Emma with the blazing sun. She stopped her struggling as her eyes attempted to adjust to the morning lite.

"But then again we both know you're not going to get the chance to go out and enjoy it" he said smirking as he sat down at the end of the bed. _Just out of arms reach! Damn it! _It was then that she realized he was almost taunting her.

"So are you at least going to tell me where we are?" she asked trying again at the cuffs.

"Lass you may have a lot of strength in you, but metal is incredibly unrelenting." He said looking down at his hook. His smile wavered for a second and Emma could see a glint of sadness in his eyes, but as quick as it came, it left and he returned to the same old smirk.

"Well I guess if you really must know, we're in this cabin I found in the woods a few days ago. Quaint little thing aren't it? Down to earth enough for a pirate yet with the charm for a princess, perfect for us isn't it love?" Little did Hook know that Emma knew now exactly where they were in the woods. It was the same Cabin that David and Mar- _shit! Not again!_- or otherwise known as Dad and mom, _which I totally meant to say, _had stayed in when they got stuck in the storm.

As she began to look around for the first time, she could see the old wood that lined the walls and leaves scattered on the floor from storms with a strong wind against the two windows over the years. Through the open door she could see the front room that had some old, withered looking pieces of furniture in it as well as the front door ;just has her mom had described it. Hook followed her eyes and saw her target.

"So you can't even get out of your cuffs yet you're already making a plain for your escape to the door?" He said as he raised his eyebrows and moved up the bed to be closer to her face. He didn't stop moving towards her until their faces were inches apart. He continued to smirk at here while she gave him a cold hard scowl trying to cover up the way her heart began to race when he got close to her. They began a stare down which felt like hours to Emma, but was probably just a mere matter of seconds before he broke the silence.

"I thought I had already told you once that your silence was a challenge and you know I like a challenge." He said with a quick wink

Emma sighed. "Why am I here Hook? I thought you were…..I thought you were done with me"

He began to brush back the pieces of hair that had fallen on her face during her tantrum with the cuffs. The action surprised her not because of what he was doing, but how he was doing it. His hand was gentle on her face as he stroked the hair back into place which almost gave her a sense of calm, despite her current situation.

He stared down at her with a look in his eyes that Emma couldn't identify and he leaned down so close that their noses were touching. "Well as they say ,Love, bad habits die hard." But before their lips could touch he bolted up and strode over to the end of his face with an evil smirk. "Which to answer your other question is exactly why you are here, Love. To 'die hard' as it says."

She could feel the anger flare up inside of her realizing what game he had just played her into, "So the big bad captain hook stole an innocent woman, hid her in the woods, just so he could make some agonizing speech before he killed her." She scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hate to break it to you, but that's as original villains get so stop with the charm and get it over with."

"Actually the 'big bad captain Hook' won't be the one with the bloody hand and hook this time, but by an irritating witch by the name of Cora" she could see the disgust on his face with the mention of her name.

"So captain then what's the actual plan for me?" She asked. She was hoping to distract him and get him talking for a while because when she had ran her fingers through her hair she had found something that gave her hope. A forgotten bobby pin stuck in her hair from the previous day, perfect for picking locks and in this instance cuffs. She discreetly moved her hair to cover the cuff on her hand so she could begin to pick it as Hook started to pace in front of the bed with his eyes on the dirty floor.

He continued to pace as he talked. "You've become a large threat to Cora especially with your new magic. She wants your gifted power-no want would be too simple of a word- she needs your power, craves it, desires about it, dreams about it. So while she see's to regain her daughter's trust, I was tasked with capturing the savior and harboring her for a week until Cora comes back to do her dirty work ."

She had almost picked the lock, all she needed was a few seconds more. "So what's in this for you hook?"

"Let's just say that once I complete my task for Cora and give you over ,Love, she will help me with the only task I can to this world to skin a croci-" Hook's sentence was cut short as Emma escaped the cuffs and punched him in the face with all the power she could muster. She darted to the door and as she began to taste freedom on her lips she crashed into a wall and fell back onto the wood floor hitting her head hard.

Her head was spinning and she could barely lift it to see what she had run into. The doorway was covered in a haze of purple for a few seconds until it disappeared to reveal the outside once again. She began to feel tired and was being pulled under by darkness when a figure appeared over her head.

"You aren't the only one that's trapped swan." Hooks voiced floated into her ears as she closed her eyes and let the darkness come again.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2- Trapped with Hook

Before she was fully awake she could feel something behind her head. It kept a steady beat of a thump every second or two against a sore spot of her skull. Not a thump that hurt her head but soothed it, gave it softness and relief from the sting of the pain. As she slowly gained consciousness she listened to the beat and made her feel safe and calm like a lullaby to an upset child would do. This new lullaby to her was mesmerizing and it played along with one coming from her chest like two pieces to a puzzle, in perfect harmony. It was then that she regained enough consciousness to recognize these two beats belonged to hearts, one belonging to her and another to- HOOK!

She bolted up and immediately came crashing back down from the pain spreading through her head like a lightning shock.

"easy ,Love, that was quite a nasty fall on your head you had." She opened her eyes again and they met bright blue ones. Emma had never been this close to really look at them. His eyes reminded her of the sea and she could almost see waves crashing back and forth in his eyes the longer she looked. "See anything you like love?" he asked with a smirk bringing her out of his trance.

Her eyes snapped back from his to look around where they were. They were still in the front room where the front door was, but instead of laying on the ground where she passed out; she was laying on a couch in the corner of the room with Hook and her injured head laying on his chest. The only light in the room came from the blazing fireplace and a couple of candles scattered around.

"um…Hook…why in the hell are we on a couch together?" she asked looking at him while slowly sitting up so her head wouldn't hurt her as bad this time.

"Well after your failed attempt at escape and your injury I decided to help a damsel in distress and I brought you over here to the couch. I looked at your head, which by the way has got one nasty bruise on it if I ever saw one. So I got some ice from that magic, metal box in the kitchen and was icing your head and fell asleep to a wonderful dream which you proceeded to wake me from by slamming your already injured head on my chest at this ungodly hour in the morning . Savvy?"

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"oh I completely am Love." He smiled back.

She scowled at him. "Emma"

"What love?" he asked giving a weird look. "Emma, my name is Emma not lass and especially not love!"

"Whatever you say, **Love" **he replied smirking and getting up from the couch. "and anyways why should I call you by your name when you never call me by mine?"

"What do you mean?"

He turned around and gave her a cold stare. "My name is Killian, Emma, and I would like to be called that just like you would like to be called Emma. So do we have to keep playing this game or do we have a deal to be civil?" He walked over and extended his hand to her.

Emma lifted herself off the couch and glared at him as she walked around him making sure to avoid his hand like the plague. "Now why would I want to do that when Hook fits you so much better." She said with a smirk.

He turned around slowly to stare at her, matching her smirk. "Well if that's how it's going to be, Love."

Yet again she found herself in a stare down with Hook and of course yet again the pirate made sure to stand in whatever kind of personal bubble Emma had. When he had turned around it had put him face to face with her. _Seriously? This guy needs to understand personal space pretty fucking soon. Well I guess on the bright side he doesn't smell bad at all. I can literally smell the ocean on this man and it's not a bad one at all. Actually nothing's really bad with him with his bright blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and his feathery hair that she just wanted to run her fingers thro- and oh god get ahold of yourself Emma! He's Fucking Captain Hook! Everything about him his bad! Stop acting like a stupid teenager!_

Emma's thoughts must have played out on her face because when she refocused, Hook's smile couldn't be bigger on his face. Emma could almost hear the 'I told you so' that his face was clearly showing. Her face twisted into anger and began glaring at him which just made him laugh. She was about to start her rant at him, but her stomach gave a loud grumble.

"ah right should probably feed you." He said leading her over to the kitchen area with his hand on the small of her back. "Don't want you dying of starvation before Cora needs you." 

"Gee you really are quite the Gentleman aren't you?" She said rolling her eyes at him and letting herself be lead along. Any other time she would have completely denied the action her was doing with his hand on her back, but she was basically on the verge of starving. It hadn't even occurred to her that she hadn't eaten in almost two days.

The old kitchen was dirty and just all together disgusting which made Emma almost lose her appetite, well almost. "uh Hook….where exactly are we getting food from in here? It doesn't really look like there has been any electricity in here in ages as well as cleaning for that matter…."

"Electricity? What the bloody hell is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's well- you know what it's something that is best scene not explained. Now how about the whole food problem?"

He walked forward and stopped in front of the old ,rustic fridge. He stared at it for a couple of seconds in hard concentration and just as Emma was going to say something he opened the fridge. Instead of what she had been a horrific scene of year's old food inside was something else entirely which made Emma gasp. The inside was wood and looked like a hallow tree with a bottle of rum in the center and a biscuit beside it.

Hook grabbed both and shut the fridge door and turned around to smirk at Emma whose mouth was literally hanging open. "I didn't know we had a food problem, love."

"What just happened?" she breathed still looking at the fridge in wonder.

Hook came behind her and gently pushed her towards the fridge. "That would be the only good thing about this god forsaken place we're trapped in. Cora enchanted it so whenever you go to open a cabinet, closet, or fridge; it will be empty unless you imagine in your head what you want to be there and when you open the door it will be." He stopped her just in front of the fridge and whispered in her ear, "Now what do you desire Miss Swan?"

She could feel his breath glide along her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She reached forward with shaking hands and grabbed the handle of the fridge and opened it once to see if the inside was truly empty. Since it was, Emma closed the door again and envisioned what she wanted and reopened the fridge door.

"You can envision anything you want and yet you go for a measly sandwich?" he said sighing and giving her a funny look.

"Well the stomach wants what the stomach wants." She said walking over to a small, square table by the wall and sat down. Hook continued to stare at her a minute longer and then grabbed him rum and bread to sit across from her at the table.

They ate in silence for a while not really knowing what to say to each other until Emma brought up a thought that had been bothering her since her escape attempt. "So why are you here with me?"

"We've been over this before Lass, I'm suppose-"

"Supposed to keep me here until Cora comes for me. Yeah I get that." She said interrupting him and rolling her eyes. "What I don't get in why you're trapped in here with me."

Hook looked away and pretended to be looking out the window as dawn slowly approached. "Ah well yes…um that…well she um- she." He gave up the act of looking out the window to stare back at the confused face Emma wore. "She trapped me in here with you shortly after we arrived and you were still unconscious. She said that she wanted to be sure I carried out my task and the only way of doing so would be trapping us in here until she comes at the end of the seventh day and breaks the spell."

Emma eyed his suspiciously "Why would she think that you couldn't do it?"

"You may not notice it love, but you have quite the effect on a man, especially one like me. You're strong, unique, respectable; the ultimate challenge." He said giving her a serious stare which turned into a smirk in a matter of seconds.

Emma wished she could, but could not detect a single lie in what he had just confessed to her , making her blush, "Well since you're not lying, I guess I should be flattered then." She said cleaning up her food and walking up to one of the closets.

He got up and walked up behind her to whisper in her ear knowing the effect he had on her. "Indeed you should love, though if you wanted I could do so much, much more."

Emma felt the chill go through her body again and got a perfect idea to get back at him with, "Really Captain so much more?" she asked innocently raising one of her hands behind her head to run her fingers through his hair. _God his hair is soft _She thought.

He was surprised by the change in her, but responded quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ghosted his lips along her neck. "Anything Miss Swan."

She used her free hand to open the closet to find just what she wanted. She grabbed a broom and spun around quickly to force it into his hands. "Well that's good cause I'm gonna need you to help me clean the place up if you expect me to stay here until the end of this week." She said smirking at him as she grabbed the rest of the cleaning stuff from the closet and walked to the opposite side of the room.

Hook just stood there gaping at what she had just done. Only the second day and his swan had managed to best him again. _Well two can play at this game Love_ he thought as began to sweep thinking of all the ways to get back at her these next few days.

As Regina made her way home she couldn't help but think over the long day she had just endured. Emma hadn't returned home the other night from the station and had been missing since; throwing the Charmings into a world of panic. Of course being their annoying selves, they had come to her bright and early that morning with Henry demanding what she had done with their daughter. The look of surprise on her face when she heard about the sheriff's disappearance must have convinced them they had the wrong person. Henry still looped her into the mix though despite the looks his 'beloved' grandparents gave him. She had helped them all day at the sheriff's office trying to get a search party in order for the following day. Charming was going to be taking over the role of sheriff until Emma decided to make her return and sent everybody home for the night.

On the walk home though she couldn't help but feel bad for Henry. She may not like Miss Swan for stealing her son, but her deal with her of letting Henry come back home twice a week, had been a relief to her. So as much as she hated admitting it she was thankful to her and hoped for her return soon for Henry's sake.

As Regina rounded the corner to see the front of her house, her breathe hitched and her mind went blank. The shock of the sight on her front steps caused her to drop her keys as her hands began to shake in fear.

"Hello Regina. It's been a long time dear."

"Hello mother."


End file.
